The respiratory system of the present invention is useful for treating patient's with hypothermia or hyperthermia and for inducing therapeutic hypothermia for treating a variety of conditions, including acute myocardial infarction and emergent stroke.
Man is considered to be a tropical animal. Normal functioning of the human animal requires a body temperature of approximately 37 degrees Celsius (98.6 degrees Fahrenheit). The body can self-compensate for small upward or downward variations in temperature through the activation of a built-in thermoregulatory system, controlled by temperature sensors in the skin. The response to an upward variation in body temperature is the initiation of perspiration, which moves moisture from body tissues to the body surface. When the moisture reaches the surface it evaporates, carrying with it a quantity of heat. The explanation for a person becoming thirsty when exposed to a hot environment for a period of time is that fluids lost due to perspiration must be replaced. The response to a downward variation in body temperature is shivering, which is the body's attempt to generate heat. Shivering is an involuntary contraction and expansion of muscle tissue occurring on a large scale. This muscle action creates heat through friction.
Hypothermia is defined as a core temperature of less than 35 degrees Celsius. Hypothermia is also considered the clinical state of subnormal temperature when the body is unable to generate sufficient heat to effectively maintain functions. Many variables contribute to the development of hypothermia. Age, health, nutrition, body size, exhaustion, exposure, duration of exposure, wind, temperature, wetness, medication and intoxicants may decrease heat production, increase heat loss, or interfere with thermostability. The healthy individual's compensatory responses to heat loss via conduction, convection, radiation, evaporation and respiration may be overwhelmed by exposure. Medications may interfere with thermoregulation. Acute or chronic central nervous system processes may decrease the effectiveness of thermoregulation.
Mild Hypothermia is when the core temperature is 34-35 degrees Celsius. The patient is still alert and able to help him/herself and intense shivering begins. The patient's movements, however, become less coordinated and the coldness creates some pain and discomfort.
Moderate Hypothermia is when the patient's core temperature is 31-33 degrees Celsius. Shivering slows or stops, muscles begin to stiffen and mental confusion and apathy sets in. Speech becomes slow, vague and slurred, breathing becomes slow and shallow, and drowsiness and strange behavior may occur.
Severe Hypothermia is when the core temperature drops below 31 degrees Celsius. Skin is cold, may be bluish-gray in color, eyes may be dilated. The patient is very weak, displays a marked lack of coordination, slurred speech, appears exhausted, may appear to be drunk, denies there is a problem and may resist help. There is a gradual loss of consciousness. There may be little or no apparent breathing, the patient may be very rigid, unconscious, and may appear dead.
Simple methods for treating hypothermia have been known since very early times. Such methods include wrapping the patient in blankets, administering warm fluids by mouth, and immersing the patient in a warm water bath. Even these simple methods may be effective if the hypothermia is not too severe. These simple methods are limited in their effectiveness however. Wrapping the patient in blankets ultimately depends on the patient's own production of heat to rewarm his body. In even moderate cases of hypothermia, or in the case of an ill or injured patient, the patient may simply be too weak or exhausted to produce sufficient heat. Oral administration of a warm fluid requires that the patient be conscious and capable of swallowing the fluid. Since loss of consciousness occurs early in hypothermia, this method is also limited to moderate cases. Immersion of the patient in a warm water bath is often simply impractical. For example, immersion of a patient undergoing surgery would obviously be undesirable. Furthermore, the immersion technique is time consuming and may be ineffective in that it requires the transmission of warmth from the patient's skin surface into the body core before the benefit of the warmth can be realized. Other devices allow for the direct warming of a patient's blood. These methods involve removing blood from the patient, warming the blood in external warming equipment, and delivering the blood back into the patient. While such methods are much more effective than any of the simple methods previously described, they are disadvantageous for other reasons. First, the apparatus involved is quite cumbersome. Second, some danger is involved in even the temporary removal of significant quantities of blood from an already weakened patient. In fact, a further drop in body temperature is often experienced when blood is first removed for warming in the external apparatus. Finally, special catheters are used for the direct warming of a patient's blood. However, those catheters require a trained staff to insert the device to a central blood vessel of the patient and those physicians are available only in specific units and not in the ambulance or even not always in the emergency room. Those instruments are also very expensive and thus are not available for every caregiver.
Hyperthermia is a condition of abnormally high body temperature. It may result from exposure to a hot environment, overexertion, or fever. Body core temperatures can range from 38-41 degrees Celsius due to fever and may be substantially higher in cases of exposure and overexertion. Like hypothermia, hyperthermia is a serious condition and can be fatal. Also like hypothermia, simple methods for treating hyperthermia, for example, immersion of the patient in a cool water bath or administration of cool fluids, have long been known. In general, it is as hard to treat hyperthermia as it is to treat hypothermia.
Recent medical reports have described the use of controlled hypothermia as a means to reduce oxygen consumption of tissue, such as the heart muscle and the brain during decreased perfusion that occurs as a result of myocardial infarction and ischemic stroke (respectively), which leads to reduced damage and decrease of the infarcted area. Medical reports have also described the prophylactic use of controlled hypothermia during cardiac surgery or interventional cardiology procedures for reducing damage from ischemia and/or embolization in the heart and brain during and after the procedure.
The following patents and patent applications describe apparatus and methods for affecting a patient's body temperature. These, and all other patents and patent applications referred to herein, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
WO03059425 Method for altering the body temperature of a patient using a nebulized mist—Body temperature reducing method involves administering nebulized mist at temperature below body temperature of patient until patient's temperature is reduced.
US20030136402 Method for altering the body temperature of a patient using a nebulized mist—Body temperature reducing method involves administering nebulized mist at temperature below body temperature of patient until patient's temperature is reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,156 Noninvasive method for increasing or decreasing the body temperature of a patient—Increasing or decreasing body temperature for treating e.g. hemorrhagic shock comprises administering oxygen and sulfur hexafluoride gas mixture by hyperventilation.
EP1089743 Composition containing sulfur hexafluoride and oxygen, for increasing or decreasing the body temperature of a patient—Increasing or decreasing body temperature for treating e.g. hemorrhagic shock comprises administering oxygen and sulfur hexafluoride gas mixture by hyperventilation.
WO9966938 Composition containing sulfur hexafluoride and oxygen, for increasing or decreasing the body temperature of a patient—Increasing or decreasing body temperature for treating e.g. hemorrhagic shock comprises administering oxygen and sulfur hexafluoride gas mixture by hyperventilation.
US20030066304 Method for inducing hypothermia—Hypothermia-inducing treatment method for patient in cardiac arrest involves performing continuous administering of phase-change particulate slurry to patient in cardiac arrest until state of hypothermia is induced to patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,811 Method for inducing hypothermia—Improvement of a cardiac arrest patient's outcome by pre-hospital administration of a phase-change particulate slurry internally until a state of hypothermia is induced.
WO0108593 Method for inducing hypothermia—Improvement of a cardiac arrest patient's outcome by pre-hospital administration of a phase-change particulate slurry internally until a state of hypothermia is induced.
US20030131844 Inducing hypothermia and rewarming using a helium-oxygen mixture—Composition useful for treating ischemic event by inducing hypothermia comprises a gas mixture comprising helium and oxygen having temperature significantly different than normal human body temperature.
WO03047603 Breathable gas mixtures to change body temperature—Composition useful for treating ischemic event by inducing hypothermia comprises a gas mixture comprising helium and oxygen having temperature significantly different than normal human body temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,756 Hypothermia-inducing resuscitation unit—Hypothermia inducing apparatus for cardio pulmonary resuscitation in accident—has stretcher and liquid oxygen and carbon dioxide sources that are maintained in movable state to transport patient from trauma site to hospital.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,624 Apparatus and method for the rapid induction of hypothermic brain preservation—Assembly for inducing rapid hypothermic brain preservation using a liquid pulmonary lavage, comprises a fluid reservoir, a heat exchanger for cooling the pulmonary lavage, a means for circulating the lavage and an effluent reservoir.
WO0018459 Mixed-mode liquid ventilation gas and heat exchange—Gas and heat exchange method in lungs for treatment of hypothermic pathologies, involves mixing oxygenated liquid comprising perfluorocarbon and gas such as helium.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,457 Method of controlling body temperature while reducing shivering—Method for controlling body temperature below set point, for reducing shivering, involves sensing temperature, generating signal, controlling temperature based upon signal and administering agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,638 Method of controlling body temperature while inhibiting thermoregulatory responses—Controlling body temperature while inhibiting thermoregulatory response, involves controlling temperature of patient's body using heat exchange device, and administering anti-thermoregulatory response agent to the patient.